Wherever You Will Go
by Fireflies of the Rain Forest
Summary: songfic about HiruMamo...


**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Not the characters nor the song. **

**A/N : Wherever You Will Go by The Callings is one of my favorite song. It****'****s Smallville soundtrack. **

**Sorry for my grammatical error. My grammar is suck.**

* * *

**Wherever You Will Go**

_An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction__…_

_So lately, I__'__ve been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I__'__m gone, you__'__ll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own_

Hiruma Youichi walked towards the airport gate, ready to check-in. He checked his watch. Just in time. Now he was ready to leave everything in Japan. He would go to America, to reach his own dream. Once again, he looked at his watch. He didn't tell anyone except Kurita and Musashi. He left them, didn't say anything to another teamate.

His mind wondered. He could see her face. The face of that Damn Manager. He didn't know when or where they would meet again. He didn't tell her, didn't want to see her crying. He tried to deny his own feeling about her. He hated himself. Why he couldn't be honest ?

His mind wondered again. If she needed him…. no she wouldn't. But maybe she would… who would be there to take your place ? When she needed somebody to love… No… She would find someone else. Maybe a handsome guy, polite, and gentleman type…

Meanwhile, Anezaki Mamori shocked when she heard Hiruma's departure. Why? Why he didn't tell her ?

"Musashi-kun, what time is Hiruma's plane ?" asked Mamori to Musashi and Kurita.

"He had to be in waiting room now," said Musashi looked at his watch.

Mamori reached her cell phone and pushed the buttons. She waited for a while until someone answered.

"Hiruma-kun ?" Mamori asked.

"Damn Manager…" said that voice.

"So… you will… go…?"

"Yeah. I'll go." There was a pause for a while. "Ittekimasu," said Hiruma in the phone.

"Itterasshai…" Mamori's tears started to falling when he hung up the cell phone. Mamori stared at Kurita and Musashi. "He's gone…" she whispered.

* * *

_[Chorus:]__  
If I could, then I would  
I__'__ll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I__'__ll go wherever you will go  
_

It was a year after his departure, and Mamori realized that she needed him. She was lying on her bed, stared at a photograph on her desk. The Devil Bats photograph. She could see his back; he refused to look at the camera. Once again, she stared outside the window. The rain started to fall.

* * *

_And maybe, I__'__ll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there__'__s someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you  
_

Hiruma looked at his cell phone. There was a number that he wanted to call. He wanted to cheer her up. A phone from that Damn Old Man, and that Damn Fatty about what happened to that Damn Manager after his departure made him wanted to call her.

He shook his head. No, they called him five months ago, now she would find someone else. He didn't want to tease her anymore. No until he reached his dreams and prove it to his father that he could do something better then he could.

Sometimes he wished that someone could bring him back to her.

* * *

_[Chorus:]__  
If I could, then I would  
I__'__ll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I__'__ll go wherever you will go_

_Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love  
_

"Mamori-neechan, are you okay ?" asked Sena. He came to visit Mamori and of course with Suzuna. She said nothing. Sena could see that these things were going worse.

"Mamo-nee…" said Suzuna.

"Eh ? What ?" asked Mamori, snapped back to reality.

"Are you okay ?" asked Suzuna. She placed her hands on Mamori's shoulder, tried to calm her down.

"I'm okay…" said Mamori.

But Sena and Suzuna could see that she wasn't okay.

Hiruma had gone, with all her heart, her hope and… they realized that he had gone with all her love.

* * *

_I know now, just quite how  
my life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I__'__ll stay with you for all of time  
_

It was one and a half year he had gone. She still waited for him. She always loves him. Her mother and her friends already asked her to find another guy. But she refused. She still loved him. Because she knew, he always stayed with her, in her heart, in her mind. He would stay with her for all the time.

He never left her.

* * *

_If I could, then I would  
I__'__ll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low_

_I__'__ll go wherever you will go  
_

_If I could turn back time  
I__'__ll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I__'__ll go wherever you will go_

Those were two years. She stood on the Deimon High football field. It's been two years since her last time visited that field. She stared at the blue sky, wondered he would be home.

If she could turn back time, she would say that… yes, she love him. She loves him so much. Why didn't she realized about her feeling before ? Maybe he wouldn't go. Maybe he would stay with her. Or maybe she would go with him instead, always by his side.

"It's been a long time, don't you?" asked a familiar voice behind her. Her ears twitched a bit. "… Damn Manager…"

Mamori turned around, when she saw a spiky blond hair, pointy ears, and the same grin. She ran towards him, hugged him tightly.

"Hiruma-kun !!!"

That blond grinned wider.

"Tadaima…" said he.

"Okaeri…" answered Mamori with tear of joy fulfilled her eyes.

He came back…

**The End**

* * *

**I'm sorry if there are mistakes in the lyrics...**

**Tell me... what do you think...**


End file.
